Hints
by K cause J left me
Summary: We ran and I ended up in a perfect home. Expect that someone hates me and the one im secretley in love with doesnt acknowledge my feelings. Bella lives with the Cullens; will a mishap mess up everything she worked for? Lemons, love, and laughs.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys first chapter of HINTS**

**so happy **

**my second story**

**teehee!!**

**R&R**

Chapter 1:

BPOV:

_-Beginning of dream-_

"_Bella, Alice, gets down here! Now!"_

_I dried off and put on my clothes as fast as possible, and ran down stairs. Our mother was cursing, all of her words thrown together in a drunken mush. I grabbed Alice's hand and she led us into the kitchen._

"_Bella stop bein' a punka. Alice stops actin' like her mather. I'm that!" Mom was throwing things around the kitchen in her drunken fury as Ally and I watched._

"_GET OTTA MY FAESH!" Mom said while throwing a cup at us. It missed and hit the floor. We ran upstairs and locked ourselves in our room. I grabbed Ally and sat on the bed pulling her down beside me. She turned to me._

"_Ally we have to go." I said. She didn't say anything. I continued. "I can't live like this anymore. We can't live like this anymore. You might get hurt one day and I don't want that. I don't her to hurt you." I emphasized to get my point across. She looked down and a tear caressed her check. I hugged her and she whispered into my ear. "Bella, where will we go?"_

_I Knew we would have no place to run to, no place to call safe. I wouldn't be able to protect her. I spoke up to break the awkward silence that had formed while I was thinking. _

"_Ally let's just pack and think later."_

_She nodded her head and went to the closet. I went on a scavenger hunt to find our suitcases while she threw our clothes out of the closet. Outfit after outfit, she might as well have thrown the whole closet into our suitcases. Only once did she look at me._

_After both our bags were done being packed we sat back on the bed. Alice laid back and sighed. I spoke up._

"_Ally we can't run the same way."_

_-End of dream-_

I rubbed my eyes and shut off the alarm that had awaken me from one of my many reoccurring dreams. I managed to roll myself out of bed and make it to the vanity. I stared at myself in the mirror. _Wow._ I grabbed my brush and towel and walked out of the bedroom.

I made sure not to make noise because Esme and the rest of the house were still sleeping. I got undressed and jumped in the shower. I let the hot water warm me while I thought of my dream again.

"Why does it keep stopping there?"

"Ally we can't run the same way." I repeated. Maybe we should have run the same way. I washed and brushed my hair quickly and got out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around me and put toothpaste on my toothbrush and kept thinking about my dream. It was so vivid, as if I was just there. I brushed my teeth twice making sure I got everything. I rinsed out my mouth, wiped off my face, and adjusted my towel so I could run to my room. I opened the bathroom door and attempted to make a mad dash to my room. I would have made it to if it weren't for Edward being in my way.

"Whoa, slow down speedy." I gave him a evil look and tried to push him out of the way. He grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

"Good morning." He said and shot me his breathe taking smirk. He let go of me and turned around and made his way to the bathroom. I stood in the middle of the hallway in awe. How did anyone manage to look that flawless in the morning? I shock off the look of stupidity on my face. I walked my self to my room and closed my door. I walked over to my bed and laid face down on it. _What am I going to do?_

I got up and went to the closet to get my first day of school outfit. I threw on my super skinnies and a shirt I bought last week. I put on my flats and made my way over to the mirror. I blow dried my hair leaving it a fluffy mess. I brushed through it again and put mouse in it. I tousled it a little, put on my eyeliner and grabbed my purse from my door hanger.

When I finally got down stairs everyone was already down there. I heard Rosalie say something about an unwanted cow. I ignored her and said hi to Jasper -who unfortunately was her twin- and walked into the kitchen. Esme –my mother figure for the past 3 years- was cooking breakfast while Edward had his feet on the table reading a book. He looked up from his book to me.

"Good morning," he said "fail at pushing some one this morning." I smiled and went to hug Esme.

"You look very grown up this morning Bella." She stated as we ended the hug. I had tried to look my older considering I skipped right to my junior year in high school. The twins were my age but didn't make the cut. Jasper was right there and Rosalie didn't try. They walked into the kitchen both of then already for school.

"I think she looks like a whore, don't you?" Rosalie whispered to her brother loud enough so I could hear. Jasper shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed a poptart off of the top of the fridge and sat down at the table. I looked at Edward. He was like glued to his book.

"How many times have you read that book? It looks like you ate it or the blender got a hold of it." He didn't look up from it.

"His father was the same way with books. He would read them over and over again, until he couldn't find the pages that fell out. He read the kids stories before bed, they were always close." She was very sweet when she talked about their father. I never met him. He was sent to Iraq to help with the medicine and stuff over there. They got a letter from him every month. She kept talking.

"The only difference between the two is that Edward has no idea what it going on once he gets into the zone. It's very funny." She laughed her sweet sugary laugh and I joined in. We looked at Edward and he looked up.

"What?" he said in the most innocent voice I've ever heard, making Esme and I laugh even harder. I finished my poptart and went into the living room to watch some TV before school started. About a half an hour later Edward called me to get ready because we were leaving. I got up and walked over to the hallway.

"Move it Swan." Edward called. When I finally got to the front door Edward was tapping his foot with his hands on his hips.

"I thought only girls on TV did that." I joked. He threw my sweater at me and we left the house.

**Hope u liked it i'll update soon**

**any questions comments concerns message me**

**much twilight oriented love**

**K**

**p.s. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry i took so long but my comp is finally working**

**Yeah!**

**Just cuz u waited so long u also get the next Chapter!!  
**

Chapter 2:

BPOV:

The walk to school was silent for the most part there was little conversation between any of us. Rosalie glared at me and Jasper glared at her. Edward had his arm draped around my shoulders. I had smitten written all over my face.

Everyone seemed to know I liked him except, well, him. I bent down to tie the bow on one of my flats. A couple guys whistled when I bent down. When I came back up Edward hit the back of my head.

"Don't bend when you tie your show. Crouch down. Don't bend." I nodded my head and Rose spoke up.

"It's ok she's used to bending down." I blew her off and Jasper hit her arm. How did anyone not beat the living shit out her? Edward completely missed what had happened because after he talked to me, he ran to a group of his friends. Rose did the same but she joined a group of cackling blondes.

Jasper tuned to me. "Why don't you tell?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. "This has been going on for to long. Please Bella tell."

I thought about my response for awhile. "Cause' she'll hate me more. She harasses you too. Why don't you tell?" I asked. He looked away and stayed shut. Jazzy was cool. He stuck up for me, but he was also harassed by Rose. She practically ran the house and everyone in it. Edward and Esme were rapped around her manicured finger, while Jasper and I sat back and stomached all of her crap.

Jasper and I stood together and waited for the school bell to ring. When it did I hugged him good bye and made my way to first period. Math. Personally I didn't know what type of math it was and I didn't care I would get it done and over with though. I hurried through the halls thinking about what Jasper and I had said to each other. He was right but so was I. I finally made it to class and I scanned the room for an empty seat. The only available seat was the one between Edward and a happy looking girl that was chatting away.

I slipped in the seat almost unnoticed. Edward cleared his throat. I looked at him and he motioned for me to move my head. I did as I was told and put my head on the desk. The girl sounded nice, Edward barely talked he just listened. She finally stopped talking and turned her attention to me.

"Hey. I'm Angela." She said sweetly.

"Hey. Sup." I looked at her now. Brown wavy hair. It went right to her shoulders. She had glasses and a nice smile. Altogether she was pretty, a good girl. I looked at Edward; he had a bright smile on his face. I wanted to cause that smile.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bella." She smiled again and Edward gave her a look.

"So you're the famous Bella I've heard so much about. Eddie never stops talking about you. I heard you had a certain episode this morning, when you were running in the hallway." She laughed and I turned to 'Eddie'. He looked at Angela and then to me his hands slightly raised palms forward to me. I turned away from Edward and kept talking to Angela.

Our conversation was pretty much a normal one the whole time, until Edward chimed in with his unusually happy demeanor. It just got weird. He smiled too much and I stopped talking after a while. We didn't do much the whole class period. It was really just to get to know every one. Angela pointed out people I should stay away from and people that were pretty cool.

Edward's head was on my shoulder the rest of the class, and Ang looked suspicious of that. The bell rang and I went to my next class. This was the only class Edward wasn't in. I felt left out a little, I sat quietly in the back corner of the class. I felt a tap on the shoulder and I looked up. Angela smiled and took the seat next to me.

"I didn't know you were in this class." I said and smiled. She nodded her head and opened up her notebook. She ripped out of a piece of paper. She handed it to me.

"Read it." She said and I took the paper. I opened it.

_Hey how long have you and Eddie been going out? JW._

I scribbled my answer right below her question.

_We don't go out. Who said we were?_

I passed the note back to her and turned to the front of the room where the lesson was starting. We don't go out; it doesn't even look like we do. I mean sure I would like to, but he doesn't like me that way. I'm more of a sister figure. I felt something slip under my arm._ The note. _I took it and opened it.

_Oh I just thought since Eddie tlks about you like O.d that you guys would go out. Sorry._

As I read the note I was oddly happy. He talks about me. _Yeah. _I wrote my reply and passed it back to her.

_S'k, I mean every1 gets things wrong. But we better start paying attention or we will get things wrong._

I looked at her and she nodded her head. We were quiet the rest of the period. When class ended I had about three pages worth of notes. What ever happened to an easy first day? Angela and I walked out of class together and started to the cafeteria. Edward, Ang, and I had the same lunch period so that was a relief. When we got there we found Edward but he was sitting with a bunch of his friends. Angela led me over to a table with two laughing girls.

She sat down and patted the seat next to her. The girls stopped laughing and turned to us.

"Hey, this is Bella." She said shyly. The two girls smiled and stated their names.

"Hey I'm Jessica."

"And I'm Lauren."

Ok so the dirty blonde was Jessica and the regular blonde was Lauren. _Easy enough to remember._ They turned and went back to their conversation while Ang and I had our own. We talked about the weather, our favorite bands, and even our goals. Lauren and Jessica joined in and they shared their interests too. Then they started to talk about boys.

"So Bella, what kind of guys are you into?" Jessica asked. I thought hard about my answer so they didn't automatically think Edward.

"Um… well they have to be smart, kind, good looking, and a great friend, like someone I can go to. Kinda sounds corny right?" They all laughed at my last sentence. Lauren spoke up next.

"Well that counts out Edward; he can be such a jerk. I mean he looks like a god but he can be such an ass." She laughed at something I found rude.

"I'd do him though." Jessica said and they burst into laughter.

Angela whispered in my ear. "You have to get used to them. They're better in small doses." I giggled and they asked Angela next. She explained she already had the perfect guy for her so there was no need to look. She talked about her boyfriend Eric for a while and then Jessica started talking about her on and off boyfriend Mike. Lauren said she was getting closer to Tyler and wanted to ask him out soon. It was a good lunch period even though I have the slightest feeling that  
Jessica and Lauren dislike me.

When it ended study hall was next. Edward joined Angela and me in the library. I really didn't have anything to do so I spent my time reading Wuthering Heights. You know I can see myself like this. Me, Angela, and Edward best of friends hanging out together. It seems like a good life to me.

**HOPE U ENJOYED **

**R&R**

**K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is short but i ran out of stuff to say**

**lolz enjoyish  
**

Chapter 3

EPOV:

"Bella", I said pushing her ever so lightly on the shoulder. The study hall bell had rang and she had fallen asleep in the middle of her book. Angela and I had been going through our summers. Mine of coarse had been spent with Bella and my siblings; she on the other hand had spent it with her family in Canada.

"Bella wake up it's time to go." I pushed her a little harder in the shoulder. She turned to the side and fell right of her chair. Angela let out a giggle and Bella sprung to her feet.

"What?!" she said in her slurred sleepy voice.

"Time to go Bella. Study hall is over. Ang help me get her stuff." Bella stud there dumbfounded for a second and then finally got what I was saying. If she was going to act like this when she was sleepy I'm definitely not getting her drunk on the holidays. Angela grabbed her backpack and handed it to her. She grabbed her bag steadied her self and slowly grabbed the rest of her things.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? Now I won't be able to sleep to night." Angela laughed.

"Edward can fix that." She mumbled and burst out laughing. What was I going to do with her? I looked to Bella and her cheeks were a bright pink.

"Oh shut up." I managed to say before breaking into the laughter Angela created with her stupid joke. By the time we were both done laughing Bella was already out the door.

BPOV:

"_Bella don't leave me. Please."_

"_ALICE!" I'm falling, shit. I can hear my name but I can't reach it. The light is fading. Don't go out. Don't leave._

"Time to go Bella. Study hall is over. Ang help me get her stuff."

I looked around kind of confused and then finally got the jest of what was happening. Angie giggled and gave me my stuff. I tired to steady myself the best I could and then got the rest of my things.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? Now I won't be able to sleep right." I whined. Angela let out a laugh.

"Edward can fix that." She mumbled and then burst out into laughter. I felt the blush run to my cheeks and I tired to get my hair to cover my face. I'm pretty sure Edward mumbled something but then burst into laughter with Angela. I thought it best to leave and shield myself from any further laughter. I walked my self out of the library and out to the court yard.

The mid time rush was exhausting and practically impossible to get through. I walked to the woods on the far side of the school and dropped my things by a nearby tree. I sat in the shade and pulled out my head phones. I look up to the sky that was shining through the tree. I grabbed my book from my back pack and began reading.

------------------------------1 HOUR LATER--------------------------------

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. Edward was standing over me. I removed my head phones and saved my page.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He smirked his side ways smirk and plopped down on the floor with me.

"No but you can get to class. We do have the next two classes together and skipping is not an option." He grabbed my IPod and flipped through the songs.

"Don't you listen to anything normal? Like pop or rap." He smiled.

"No. I'm a weirdo." He and I shared a laugh and then got up to leave. I grabbed my back pack and starting walking back to the school.

"So how is school?" He didn't answer. "Um… Edward? Woohoo?"

"Huh? What?" I laughed. "And you said I never listen." He looked away and then hit me in the head.

"Get to class." he laughed and then walked ahead.

**Hope you Liked**

**R&R**

**K  
**


End file.
